


Shotgunning

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Sinning Blogs [2]
Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: 2012 Production of JCS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus thing for Judas' smoking continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please blame judasthe12 and jcandthe12 on tumblr and their TMI Tuesday asks for this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> This has now been translated into Chinese by the wonderful Tin Machine and can be found at http://www.mtslash.org/thread-217920-1-1.html

It was a little fun they had with their respective blogs once a week. He didn’t know why they did it, they were supposed to be leaders of this big important movement and the questions they got were usually off colour at best. On the other hand their blogs went mostly unnoticed somehow and perhaps it made him look a little more human.

 

Then someone asked Judas about shotgunning. Jesus felt his cheeks flush as he read the response. How was it that a few words could affect him so much. Then someone asked about Judas shotgunning him. Oh fuck. He actually had to bite back a small moan. He barely responded to the answer Judas provided, his mind a little hazy already. Then Judas decided to tease him and  _ that _ , well, that just wasn’t fair at all now was it.

 

He put his phone away and went to find Judas. It didn’t take long.

 

He was leaning against a wall a little to the side of their recently relocated camp. A smirk on his face as he tapped away on his phone, probably answering another filthy question. 

 

Jesus strode straight up and plucked the phone out of his hands, pocketing it. He shoved Judas into the wall, crowding him, one thigh slid between his legs. “Where are they?”

 

“I’m going to assume you saw that last answer then.”

 

“ _ Where _ , Judas?”

 

“Back pocket.” He grinned and leaned in to whisper into Jesus’ ear, “Aw baby, did I get you all riled up?”

 

Jesus shuddered at the sensation of warm breath on his ear and the side of his neck and slid a hand into Judas’ back pocket, briefly pulling their hips flush as he found the pack of cigarettes and Judas’ lighter. Judas’ eyes widened for a moment and he rolled his hips experimentally against Jesus’ smirking at the gasp it produced. “Oh you are  _ really  _ riled up aren’t you.”

 

“Shut up.” Jesus took out a cigarette, dropping the rest of the pack to the ground and pushed it between Judas’ lips. He flicked the lighter to life and held it against the end of the cigarette. “Breathe in.” 

 

Judas raised an eyebrow but complied, his inward breath pulling the flame up the tip of the cigarette and catching there. He blew out a plume of smoke into Jesus’s face, watching as the other man’s eyes fluttered shut and he shuddered. Jesus tossed the lighter in roughly the same direction as the cigarettes and held the one in Judas’ mouth between two fingers. “Again.”

 

Again Judas breathed in but this time Jesus pulled the cigarette away as he went to breathe out and slammed his lips against Judas. As Judas exhaled he inhaled and moaned loudly at the taste as smoke flooded his lungs. He ground his hips against Judas’ for a moment before he broke away. He looked at Judas with blown out pupils and held the cigarette up to his lips. “Again?”


	2. Chapter 2

Judas could hardly believe the breathless plea asked of him. He took another deep drag and this time he pressed his lips to Jesus’. He breathed out slowly savoring the deep moan it produced and enjoying the languid kiss that followed.

 

“Gonna fuck your lungs up too, you know.”

 

“Don’t care.” Jesus half moaned and kissed Judas again. His hips rolling slowly against the other’s. He held the cigarette to Judas’ lips again and this time he needed no prompting.

 

Smoke was exchanged between kisses until the cigarette had burned almost all the way down. Jesus now leaned fully against Judas, despite being taller, hips never ceasing their rhythmic motion.

 

He was shivering with each lazy kiss. He couldn’t think. It felt like he was overflowing with heat and pleasure. He panted into Judas mouth, little moans constantly flowing with every grind of his hips.

 

“J-judas, I-”

 

“Shhh, it’s okay baby. Don’t be scared of it.” He took the cigarette back from Jesus’ hand and took another slow drag. “You can be yourself with me, you know that.”

 

Smoke curled out of his mouth with every word, drifting into Jesus’ open mouth. He moaned and kissed Judas again, it was filthy, messy. No finesse or art to it just pure need. He lifted one Judas’ thighs so it rested over his hip, fingers digging into jean covered flesh and pushed him hard against the wall. Broke the kiss to bury his face in Judas neck, pinning him fully.

 

His thrusts went from a slow grind to much more frantic. Desperation spreading through him. Judas took blew out a breath of smoke and that was it. A few thrusts with enough force that they drove Judas into the wall behind him each time and Jesus was coming with a drawn out moan. He stilled, breath hot against Judas’ neck.

 

“Did you just?”

 

“Fuck, I am so sorry-”

 

“Don’t you _dare_ apologise for that. That was one of the _hottest_ things I have ever seen. Just-” He swallowed heavily, “Just give me a moment here, I just need to.”

 

He tossed the cigarette to the ground and ground it out with the heel of his shoe. One hand threaded into Jesus’ hair, stroking gently, comforting him as he came down. The other unbuttoned his jeans so he could wrap his hand around himself. Fuck he was so hard right now. As he began to stroke Jesus hand wrapped around him too, fingers twining with his.

 

“Here, let me help.”

 

“You don’t have to.”

 

“Want to.”

 

Jesus trailed languid kisses and bites up his neck, tugged his earlobe between his teeth sharply before going back to suck more hickies onto Judas’ neck, replacing the ones that had begun to fade. It didn’t take long like that, with Jesus' hand and his own wrapped around him and Jesus basically destroying his neck.

 

“Let go Judas, come for me.”

 

With a hitching of breath and a slight moan he did, spilling over their fists. Jesus placed another kiss to the crook of his neck.

  
“If there is ever” Judas panted, trying to get his breath back, “Anything else I do that has that reaction in you. Tell me. Immediately.”


End file.
